Entre rêve et réalité
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: C'était dur, très dur. La peine, la souffrance... Les regrets... Seulement, l'immortel Jack Harkness n'a pas le choix, il doit continuer. SPOILER de la fin de Doctor Who "End of time" !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Myfanwy

Disclaimer : pour mon plus grand désespoir, les personnages appartiennent à Rusell T. Davis et à la BBC.

Rating : PG-13. J'adapterai en fonction.

Note : Cette fic fait suite à mon visionnage des deux dernier épisodes de Doctor Who. J'avais besoin que ça sorte ! C'est un peu à chaud après les épisodes

Cette fic correspond également au thème 6 de la LJ Com30 Baisers : Entre le rêve et la réalité.

Merci à ma Leely37 pour sa bêta et ses conseils toujours excellents !

* * *

**Entre rêve et réalité**

Chapitre 1

Jack s'assit derrière son bureau, las. La journée avait été dure. Cela faisait tout juste un mois qu'il avait prit le commandement de Torchwood 5. Grâce ou à cause, il hésitait encore entre les deux termes, du Docteur, enfin de son nouveau lui. Il avait fini par le convaincre que la Terre avait besoin du Capitaine Jack Harkness pour réguler l'activité extraterrestre. Il s'était encore fait avoir par ce fichu Docteur, il le savait. Bon, il avait du travail, il était trop tard pour regretter ou faire marche arrière maintenant de toute façon.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la boite posée sur les étagères. Ils avaient saisi toutes sortes d'objets à un groupe de contrebandiers venant de Naxxramas. Il saisit la première chose sur le dessus et l'examina à la lumière. Cela ressemblait à un gros cristal. Alonso entra sans frapper dans son bureau et s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

-Un café Monsieur ? lui demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant une tasse.

_« Un café Monsieur ? »_

_« Votre café Monsieur. »_

_« Ton café Jack »_

_« Jack, si tu ne me laisse pas sortir du lit, tu n'auras pas ton café »_

Et Jack laissa tomber l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains. Celui-ci se brisa sur le sol en un million d'éclat. Il avait considérablement pâli. Alonzo s'inquiéta.

-Tu vas bien Jack ?

Le capitaine tourna alors un visage fermé vers lui et répondit très durement.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends !

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, bousculant le jeune homme. Dès qu'il eut quitté son bureau, Jack se mit à courir. Il ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas repenser à lui. Il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser le long. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et laissa tomber sa tête dessus.

Il voulait oublier. C'était trop douloureux. La culpabilité, les regrets, son absence. Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à coté de lui. Alonzo avait dû le suivre, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de répondre à ses questions.

-Tu as mauvaise mine Jack.

Le capitaine releva immédiatement la tête vers la personne assise à ses cotés. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Cette voix, ce flegme, cet accent…

-Ianto ?!

Jack explosa de rire et leva son regard vers le ciel.

-Si je commence à avoir des hallucinations, c'est que je dois vraiment aller mal…

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Le gallois prit cet air outragé que Jack aimait tant.

-C'est un peut tard pour te dire des choses, non ?

-Je suis là, il me semble.

-Moi je crois que je commence à parler tout seul, ou plutôt à faire la conversation à une hallucination, ce qui au final revient au même.

Ianto souffla, agacé.

-Tu as toujours été aussi agaçant ou ça a empiré après ma mort ?

-C'est ce que j'aime… Enfin que j'aimais chez toi ce…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase car son hallucination venait présentement de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ok, en fait je suis en train de disjoncter, mais putain que c'est bon »

Il était prêt à accepter une camisole pour les cent prochaines années juste pour que ce moment dur ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu.

Il pouvait bien en profiter, c'était son délire après tout. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Jack se releva et aida son fantasme (cela sonnait définitivement mieux à ses oreilles que hallucination), à faire de même.

-Suis-moi.

Il entraîna le gallois à travers les rues, ne lâchant pas sa main. Il devait avoir l'air malin à marcher un bras tendu sur le coté une main dans le vide, mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait royalement. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Jack les fit entrer. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'ascenseur et Jack appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. L'appareil eu juste le temps de se mettre en marche que Jack fondit sur les lèvres de son défunt amant et le plaqua contre une paroi.

-Je croyais que je n'étais pas réel ? Protesta ironiquement son fantasme.

-On s'en fou.

Il savait que le moment où il allait reprendre ses esprits allait être dur. Il savait aussi que cet instant fatidique n'allait pas tarder, c'est pourquoi il voulait profiter à fond de chaque seconde.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Jack entraîna rapidement le gallois jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il allait reprendre les lèvres qui le tentaient quand une main l'arrêta.

-Calme-toi Jack. Écoute, je dois te parler.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé et s'assirent collés l'un à l'autre, Jack refusant de le lâcher.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais…

Jack le coupa d'un doigt sur la bouche. Il n'avait pas besoin que Ianto lui dise qu'il rêvait, que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Il le savait. Mais cette fois il avait des choses à lui dire, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il le fallait.

-Je n'ai pas su te dire, te faire comprendre tout ce que tu représentais pour moi, tout ce que je n'arrivais même pas à admettre moi-même... Ianto, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux qu'il ait fallut en arriver là pour que je puisse te le dire…

-Je sais, l'interrompit le gallois d'une voix douce. Écoute je…

-Non. Non tu ne sais pas parce que tu es mort dans mes bras, m'avouant ton amour et moi je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas su. C'est trop tard maintenant. Je t'aimais Ianto… Je t'aime.

Il baissa la tête. Il savait que quand il la relèverait, il serait à nouveau seul. Pourtant, une main vint lui caresser le visage. Il était toujours là. Ianto se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime Jack.

Ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, pris d'une passion dévorante. Jack les conduisit un peu chaotiquement jusqu'à sa chambre. En voyant son amant nu sous lui, offert, gémissant de plaisir il se dit que jamais un fantasme ne lui avait paru aussi réel. Mais pour le moment c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

A suivre.

* * *

Note : J'ai mis à suivre, mais on m'a fait remarquer que ce chapitre pourrait rester en one-shot, alors j'hésite…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Myfanwy

Disclaimer : pour mon plus grand désespoir, les personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davis et à la BBC.

Rating : PG-13. J'adapterai en fonction.

Note : Au final, j'ai fini par céder et écrire la suite. Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'avais déjà cette suite en tête dans mon idée de départ. On peut tous remercier Leely37 qui à vraiment amélioré ce chapitre !

* * *

**Entre rêve et réalité**

Chapitre 2

Jack fut réveillé par un corps se collant à son dos et des lèvres déposant des baisers dans son cou. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son rêve. Il s'y sentait si bien, là dans les bras de Ianto à qui il avait fait l'amour une partie de la nuit. Il n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, il s'était laissé aller à ses sentiments et à tout ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler après la mort de son compagnon.

Les caresses sur son torse se firent plus insistantes... Alonso! Il avait simplement couché avec son amant, tout en pensant à un autre. Il était même sûr d'avoir crié le nom du gallois à chacun de ses orgasmes. Il ne pourrait pas échapper aux explications cette fois. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Avait-il vraiment envie de continuer cette liaison ? Le jeune homme méritait mieux.

-Alonso, je suis pas d'humeur.

Le corps de son amant se détacha brusquement de lui.

-Alonso ? Tu n'auras pas mis longtemps à m'oublier au final…

Jack se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Ianto ?!

-Juste un parmi tant d'autres, pas vrai Jack. Répondit celui-ci amèrement.

Le gallois était blessé. Il avait cru que Jack l'aurai pleuré un peu plus longtemps. Il se leva et chercha ses affaires, éparpillées dans la chambre. Jack, lui était perdu. Il le regardait sans comprendre. Il était mort dans ses bras, il en était certain. Et même si son rêve de la nuit dernière était l'un des plus fou qu'il lui ait été donné de faire, l'un des plus merveilleux aussi, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Tu… Tu es mort ! C'est impossible.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner tant que ca cette nuit, cracha-t-il.

Jack ne mis pas longtemps à reprendre ses esprits. Il attrapa le gallois et le fit basculer sur le lit avant de le recouvrir de son corps. Il se mit à déposer tout une série de baisers sur son visage.

-Mon dieu… C'est vraiment toi. Ianto…

Il ne cessait de l'embrasser. Le gallois avait vu sa colère retomber en sentant son amant le couvrir de baiser. Jack l'aimait. Il le lui avait répété toute la nuit et maintenant il pouvait réellement s'en rendre compte au regard empli de tendresse qu'il lui portait.

-Jack… Calme-toi.

-Comment…

-Longue histoire.

Les rôles étaient inversés. Ils se redressèrent dans le lit. Jack ne voulait pas le lâcher. Plus jamais.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais reconnaitre un mort quand j'en vois un.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je sais juste qu'il y a trois mois, je me suis réveillé dans une pièce, branché à divers appareils. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'étais terrorisé. J'ai passé les jours suivant à répondre à leurs questions et à leur servir de cobaye. Jusqu'au jour où Martha Jones a débarqué dans ma chambre.

-Martha ?

-C'est elle qui m'a sortit de là. Tu te doutes qu'une autre personne qui « ressuscite » les a intrigués. Elle a vu mon nom défilé dans un dossier de l'UNIT.

-Est-ce que tu…

-Est immortel comme toi ?

-C'est le cas ?

Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demandé. Jamais il n'avait « contaminé » quelqu'un avec son immortalité. Il s'était déjà posé sa question avec sa fille, mais rien. Aucun signe d'hérédité de ce coté. Alors comment… Le sexe ? Peu probable, aucun de ses précédents amants ou maitresse n'était revenu miraculeusement à la vie.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête pour vérifier.

Jack grimaça. L'idée d'imaginer Ianto baignant dans une marre de sang lui serra le cœur. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois. Il était hors de question que ça recommence, surtout de cette manière la.

-Comment t'a-elle fait sortir ?

-Elle a exigé d'être le médecin en charge de mon cas. Elle m'a fait repasser tout une batterie de tests. Elle a conclu que je n'étais pas mort à proprement parler, juste dans un coma très profond. J'avais sûrement été sauvé par une quelconque bactérie alien que j'avais contracté au cours d'une mission.

-C'était la vérité ? Jack était perplexe, il aurait pu se contenter de cette réponse et recommencer sa vie avec lui sans chercher plus loin, mais il voyait bien en regardant Ianto que ce n'était pas tout.

Ianto hésita un moment avant de répondre.

-Non.

Jack n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir entendre la suite.

-Je suis bien mort ce jour là.

-Alors…

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas.

Ianto lui répondit un peu sèchement. Il était encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Mourir et se réveiller en ayant l'impression qu'à peine quelques minutes se sont écoulées était très perturbant. Jack avait une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Tu tes réveillé dans…

-Un cercueil ? Non, le rassura le jeune homme. Après ma mort, Torchwood, enfin la relève après que tu sois parti, a suivi la procédure et m'a congelé. Ils m'ont sorti quand l'ordinateur s'est déclenché car mon caisson émettait de faibles signes de vie.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Jack culpabilisait, mais il n'était pas sur de la raison. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait visiblement transféré une part de son immortalité à Ianto. Il lui avait transmis ce fardeau, mais d'un autre coté, ça lui avait sauvé la vie pour ainsi dire.

Jack n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. La seule chose qui lui importait était que Ianto soit là, avec lui et bien vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il fondit sur son amant, n'arrivant pas à se rassasier de sa peau. Ils refirent l'amour, tantôt tendrement, tantôt passionnément et oublièrent tout le reste. C'est au petit matin qu'ils s'endormirent épuisés mais heureux. Ils ne s'éveillèrent que bien des heures plus tard, un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

Une chose revint soudain à l'esprit de Ianto et il se redressa brusquement dans le lit.

-Jack…

-Hum ?

-C'est qui Alonso ?! lui demanda le gallois, à nouveau furieux.

**A suivre.**

**

* * *

**Note : Bon, voilà principalement mon idée de départ. Il faut tout de même que Jack prenne des décisions. Ianto va-t-il accepter de rester auprès de lui ? Que va devenir Alonso ? Nous en apprendrons également un peu plus sur Torchwood 5. A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.


End file.
